My Sister's Keeper
by 1sweetlove
Summary: This story is for my readers who want more stories like star crossed lovers. Olivia is a 7th grade teacher and her sister Natalie is in her class. She is dating Fitz and she gets a surprise on the first day of school.
1. Chapter 1

"I brought you an apple Ms. Pope." Natalie put the apple on Olivia's desk and sat in the front row. She was the first student in the class.

Olivia looked at her students slowly filling into her classroom. She took out her roll sheet and looked at the 26 names she had to memorize for her seventh period chemistry class. She marked Natalie's name and waited for the other students to take their seats. She continued to scan the roll sheet and stopped when she saw the name Bailey Davis. She must be a new student. Olivia taught sixth grade last year and there wasn't anyone in her class by that name. Olivia thought of that name every day for the last 12 years. Bailey Davis was the name of the child she left behind. She was living in Boston when she had a fling with Edison Davis. That fling resulted in a beautiful baby girl. Olivia kept a picture of Bailey in her wallet. Edison confessed the fling to his wife and Olivia was too embarrassed to stick around. She finished her teaching degree and moved back to New York City with her parents and little sister Natalie.

"Terry Beckett." Olivia called out when the class was full. A boy in a red hoodie raised his hand without looking up.

"Billy Bent." Olivia placed a check mark by Billy's name when he raised his hand.

"Bailey Davis." Olivia looked around the class as soon as she said Bailey's name.

"Here." Bailey said as she popped her gum. She was sitting next to Natalie. She was the last one to walk in the class.

"No chewing gum in class." Olivia said as she put a check mark by Bailey's name. Bailey stared at Olivia and blew a bubble.

"Spit it out." Olivia said as she pointed to the trashcan by her desk. Bailey walked over to the trash and spit the gum out. It flew onto Olivia's leg. Olivia quickly grabbed a napkin off her desk and put the gum in the trash. Olivia didn't like Bailey already.

"Opps." Bailey said as she rolled her eyes at Olivia and walked back to her seat.

"Okay class today we are going to start reading chapter one. Your books are under your desk. Does anyone want to start reading?" Olivia asked as she scanned the room for volunteers. Natalie was raising her hand, but Olivia wanted another student to start reading. She wanted to get to know her students, but no one else was volunteering to read. Olivia decided to call out her students.

"Bailey you can start reading chapter one" Olivia said as she opened her book."

"I don't want to read. Choose that girl. She raised her hand." Bailey said as she nodded towards Natalie.

"I asked you to read Bailey." Olivia was not giving in to Bailey. She had to let her students know she was not a pushover.

"Fine I'll read chapter one. Bailey said as she opened her book. Olivia looked at Bailey scan the first page on chapter one. The class looked at Bailey waiting for her to start reading.

"You can start reading Bailey." Olivia said after a few seconds.

"Oh I was reading. You didn't say I had to read out loud."

"Bailey Davis read the chapter out loud for the class." Olivia was trying not let her students get to her on the first day of class.

"Everything around you is made of atoms; even Ms. Pope's fake Christian Louboutin heels are made of atoms." Bailey read out loud. The class started laughing.

"That's it Bailey. Go to the principal's office." Olivia said as she pushed her chair back and walked over to Bailey. Bailey threw her book on the floor and pushed Olivia out her way. She walked out the class as the students laughed.

Olivia sat back at her desk and looked at her classroom. Her students were still laughing. Olivia looked in her purse for the novel she started reading yesterday. Olivia had long found out the best way to get her students attention was to ignore them. She sat back in her chair and started reading chapter two of the romance novel by her favourite author. Her classroom was quiet a few minutes later. Her students were looking at her waiting for her to teach. They were surprised she ignored them and started reading a book in the middle of chemistry class. Olivia put her romance novel back in her purse and thumbed the pages of her teacher's edition chemistry book. Her classroom phone rang before she could say anything to her students.

"This is Ms. Pope." Olivia said wondering who was calling in the middle of her class.

"Hi Ms. Pope. Principal Jefferson wants to see you in his office. Bailey Davis is being sent home and her mother is here to pick her up."

"Okay. I will be there in a few minutes." Olivia said before hanging up the phone.

"Class, I will be back in a few minutes. No loud talking. Start reading chapter one. There will be a quiz when I come back in the class."

Olivia walked to the principal's office. She could see Bailey and her mom sitting across from Principal Jefferson.

"I'm going to a meeting Ms. Pope. I will let you talk to Mrs. Davis."

"Bailey apologize to Ms. Pope so we can leave. You know I have to get back to my art gallery." Jessica said when the principal left the office.

"For what? Her shoes are fake Jessica." Bailey said as she looked at Olivia's heels.

"They are not fake. They are just last season. Now apologize so we can go Bailey."

"Fine, sorry for making fun of your last season heels." Bailey rolled her eyes at Olivia.

"I will see you in class tomorrow Bailey." Olivia said trying not to get upset with Bailey and Jessica. She walked out of the office back to her class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Olivia can we go to a restaurant for dinner?" Natalie was waiting for Olivia to lock up her classroom.

"You don't want to help me cook dinner?" Olivia asked as she locked the classroom and put on her coat. Natalie always wanted to eat at restaurants. Olivia blamed that on her parents. Natalie was a surprise pregnancy. She was spoiled by her parents and her sister. She had been staying with Olivia since their parents moved to California two years ago.

"No let's go to a restaurant Olivia."

"Okay after you do your homework."

"Is that girl Bailey suspended? You should kick her out your class."

"No she is not suspended. She will be in class tomorrow to read chapter two."

"I was going to beat that girl up if you didn't put her out your class."

"No fighting. If Bailey acts out in my class again, I will suspend her. Do not start a fight with Bailey."

"I don't like Bailey."

"I don't either." Olivia mumbled.

"I heard that!" Natalie laughed as she wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist as they walked out the building. It was raining when they walked outside.

"How about we eat at home and I will make us popcorn? We can watch your favorite movie too." Olivia said as they ran to her car.

"Okay…Olivia. Are you going to invite Fitz over too?"

"What?"

"Are you going to invite Fitz over? I know you like him." Natalie laughed. Fitz was their next door neighbor and he had a crush on Olivia.

"Natalie Fitz and I are friends. We are not dating."

"He wants you to be his girlfriend Olivia. Why don't you want to date Fitz? He is cute."

"We can invite Fitz over for dinner, but we are not dating each other."

"I want you to go on a date with Fitz."

"I'm not going on a date with Fitz. Choose someone else." Olivia laughed.

"Principal Jefferson."

"No." Olivia laughed at her little sister.

"Okay you don't have to give me allowance for one whole month if you go on a double date with me and Lucas."

"Who said you could go on a date with Lucas Natalie?"

"Lucas asked me out on a date today at lunch Olivia."

"You are not going on a date Natalie." Olivia said as she parked her car in the parking garage..

"Why not? Mom says I can go on a date with Lucas."

"You are lying. Mom said no dating. I couldn't date in middle school and neither can you Natalie."

"But my friends have boyfriends!" Natalie shouted as she followed Olivia in the house.

"I don't care what your friends are doing. Now go do your homework so we can eat dinner and watch a movie."

Olivia started on dinner and called Fitz. She wouldn't tell Natalie, but she wanted Fitz to come over for dinner. Fitz was separated from his wife, and Olivia had a policy of not dating married men. She didn't want a repeat of what happened with Edison. She was to embarrassed to tell anyone she was having a married man's baby. Edison's wife called her every name she could think of. She threatened to ruin Olivia if she ever came near Edison again. Olivia didn't want to tell her parents about her baby with Edison. Especially since her mom was pregnant with Natalie. Olivia stayed in Boston, and made excuses for not coming home to New York for the holidays. Edison payed for her pregnancy bills and Olivia left Bailey with Edison and his wife. The woman that picked Bailey up from school wasn't Edison's wife, so Olivia knew that couldn't be the child she had with Edison. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Olivia took off her apron before answering the door. Fitz was standing outside her door with a bouquet of lilies.

"Hi Olivia. I know you said 7:00, but I wanted to come over and help you cook." Fitz said as he handed Olivia the lilies.

"Thanks Fitz. I'm actually done with dinner. I'm making dessert." Olivia didn't know why she was blushing.

"Fitz you came for dinner!" Natalie ran downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Olivia is so happy you're eating dinner with us." Natalie said as she closed the door behind Fitz.

"I'm happy to eat dinner with you two. Did you meet the new family on the block?" Fitz asked as he followed Olivia and Natalie into the kitchen.

"What new family? Olivia and I have been at school all day."

"The moving truck moved them in today. I met the guy, his name is Edison. He said he just moved to New York with his wife and daughter."

"What...Did you say Edison."

"Yeah, he was home on his lunchbreak to make sure the movers got everything in its right spot."

"Who is Edison?" Natalie asked Olivia.

"I have a friend name Edison." Olivia was trying not to show Natalie and Fitz how panicked she was.

"Dinner is ready right Olivia. Let's eat now. We don't have to wait for the dessert to finish cooking." Natalie grabbed a plate and a fork.

"Okay go set the table Natalie."

"Help me set the table Fitz."

Olivia watched Natalie and Fitz put plates and forks on the table. Edison, Bailey and Jessica were her new neighbors.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here fake heels!" Bailey asked when she saw Olivia walking to the mailboxes. Olivia ignored Bailey and got the envelopes out her mailbox.

"Hey do you live here? What's your name again? It's Pope right?"

"Yes my name is Ms. Pope. Do you need something?" Olivia said trying not to show Bailey how irritated she was with the girl.

"Actually yeah I do. Can I borrow your teacher's edition chemistry book? That way I won't have to write all the answers to your tests on the back of my hand."

"Are you being sarcastic Bailey?"

"Not if you're going to let me borrow your teacher's edition chemistry book."

"Where are your parents Baily." It was 9:00. Fitz had just went back to his apartment and Natalie was getting ready for bed.

"Jessica is out with her friends. My dad is still at work."

"Who is Jessica?"

"You sure are nosy fake heels." Bailey laughed

"She is my stepmom. My second stepmom I don't know my real mom." Bailey shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh." Olivia said.

"Do you have anything to eat fake heels…I mean Ms. Pope. Jessica didn't go grocery shopping yet."

"Yeah sure. Come on." Olivia led the way to her apartment.

"Hey is that girl Natalie your sister?"

"Yes Natalie is my sister." Olivia said as she opened the fridge and took out leftovers.

"And Natalie is getting ready for bed, so can you not talk so loud."

"Ok Ms. Pope. What your first name? I don't have to call you Ms. Pope when we're not at school."

"You can call me Olivia."

"So how long have you been living in New York City Olivia?"

"12 years."

"I just moved here with my dad. We moved to New York because my dad married Jessica and she has an art gallery here. We moved from Boston." Bailey said as Olivia put a plate of food in front of her.

"So why does your sister live with you Olivia?"

"Natalie didn't want to move to California with our parents, so she stays with me."

"I don't have any sisters. I have a brother though. He lives in Boston with my first stepmom."

"Really? Why doesn't he live with you and your dad?" Olivia wanted to know why Edison and Melanie divorced.

"The judge awarded Melanie full custody of Logan. My dad cheated on my stepmom with Jessica. He cheated on Melanie with my mom too. Yep my real mom is a whore who dates married men." Bailey laughed.

"I'm glad they divorced. Melanie hates me. She has always hated me. She tells me I look like my whore egg donor, but I've never seen a picture of her. I don't even know her name. My dad won't tell me who she is."

"I like Jessica though. She is really nice. She lets me do whatever I want. My dad goes on business trips like once a month, and when he is on business trips Jessica says I can do whatever I want."

"Jessica and my dad should be home in a few minutes. My dad is going to Tokyo tomorrow. I need to remind Jessica to go by the grocery store." Bailey said as she took her phone out her purse. Olivia listened to Bailey and Jessica's conversation.

"Hey Jessica go by the store and get some hot pockets."

"No we don't have food in the house. Fake heels lives in our building and she offered me some of her food."

"Get some popcorn too."

"Bailey stop calling me fake heels." Olivia said when Bailey hung up the phone.

"Okay Olivia. Thanks for the food. I'm going to go to my apartment and watch TV while I'm waiting for my dad and Jessica. See you in chemistry class tomorrow." Baily pushed her chair in and put her plate and fork in the sink. Olivia walked her to the door and locked the door behind her. She wondered when she would run into Edison in the hallway. She looked at the table when she heard her phone buzzing. Fitz was calling her.

"Hello Olivia." Fitz said when Olivia answered the phone.

"Hi Fitz."

"Dinner and dessert was delicious tonight. I'm cooking for you next week." Fitz said.

"Thanks Fitz."

Do you hear that girl in the hallway? I came back from walking my dog a few minutes ago and she was skating in the hallway."

"She is skating in the hallway? I just gave her some food and she told me she was going to watch TV until her parents got home."

"She is in the hallway skating Olivia. That girl kind of looks like you." Fitz laughed.

"Yeah she does." Olivia laughed. She did not want to talk about Bailey with Fitz.

"Well I'm going to call it a night Fitz."

"Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Fitz."

Olivia took her romance novel out her purse. The noise in the hallway was distracting. She put her book down and went in the hallway. She was going to tell Bailey to not skate in the hallway."

"Bailey what happened to you watching TV until Edison and Jessica got home."

"How do you know my dad's name is Edison Olivia?" Olivia thought of something to say.

"The neighbor Fitz told me. He met your dad today when the movers brought your furniture."

"Oh okay…" Bailey said.

"Jessica is here." Bailey said when a woman got off the elevator on her phone holding a grocery bag."

"Here are your hot pockets Bailey." Jessica said as she handed Bailey the grocery bag. Jessica frowned at Olivia and kept walking.

"Don't stay out to late Bailey." Jessica said before going in their apartment and closing the door.

"I'm going to go skate in the lobby. It's empty down there." Bailey said as she skated towards the elevator. Olivia watched Bailey skate on the elevator before going back in her apartment and closing her door. She hoped Bailey would behave in her class from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Olivia hurry up or we're going to be late to the movie!" Natalie called into the kitchen. It was Friday night and Olivia took Natalie to the movies every Friday night.

"We are not going to be late Natalie." Olivia said as she grabbed her purse.

"Let's invite Fitz and Lucas." Natalie said.

"No they are not coming to the movies with us." Olivia grabbed her phone and coat.

"Why do you keep acting like that Olivia?'

"Like what Natalie?'

"Like you are my mom and not my sister. We are supposed to be best friends, but you always try to act like my mom."

"I'm not your best friend Natalie."

"I want to go on a double date with Lucas and Fitz!"

"Stop yelling, or we are not going anywhere, and you will spend the rest of the day in your room." They both looked at the door when they heard someone knocking. Natalie opened the door.

"What do you want?" Natalie asked when she saw Bailey standing on the other side of the door.

"Uh…I was looking for Olivia…" Bailey said as she looked over Natalie's shoulder.

"What do you want with my sister?"

"Let Bailey come in Natalie." Olivia said.

"Hi…Olivia. Do you have any food? Jessica didn't go grocery shopping and my dad is in Tokyo. I don't know what time Jessica is coming home from the bar."

"What do you think this is a soup kitchen? Get out orphan." Natalie said as she pushed Bailey.

"I'm not an orphan!" Bailey said as she pushed Natalie.

"Well why did your mom leave you with no food to go to a bar?" Natalie laughed.

"Jessica is not my mom."

"Well call your mom and tell her to bring you some food, but you need to get out of our house. We are going to the movies." Natalie said.

"I don't know my mom." Bailey said as she looked at her phone.

"What do you mean you don't know your mom?"

"Natalie stop teasing Bailey. Bailey you can come in the kitchen and get something to eat. "

"No Olivia. We are going to be late to the movies. This orphan needs to get out of our house!"

"I'll just get some money out of one of Jessica's purses and go find a restaurant. I don't want to hold you up from your movie." Bailey wiped her eyes. Natalie was hurting her feelings calling her an orphan, but she was not going to let Olivia and Natalie see her cry.

"I can cook you something to eat Bailey. It's not a problem." Olivia said.

"No, I don't want you to be late to your movie. I will see you in class on Monday." Bailey said as she ran out the house.

"You need to stop being so rude Natalie." Olivia said when she closed the door behind Bailey.

"That girl was rude to you in class!" Natalie shouted at Olivia.

"You're going to apologize to Bailey."

"I'm not apologizing to that girl, and you are going to stop telling me what to do. You are not mom Olivia."

"That's it. We're not going to the movies. Go get ready for bed now Natalie."

"What! It's only 8:00. I'm calling mom on you Olivia!"

"Call her Natalie, and tell her to come to New York to pick you up."

"But I want to stay in New York Olivia!"

"Go next door and apologize to Bailey. You won't be going anywhere this weekend."

"Why do I have to apologize to that orphan?"

"STOP CALLING BAILEY AN ORPHAN!" Olivia yelled at Natalie.

"Why does it matter it to you Olivia. Do you like that guy Edison? Is that why you are being so nice to Bailey?"

"Go apologize to Bailey or I'm putting you on the next flight to California." Olivia said as she bent down to be at eye level with her sister.

"No I won't apologize to the orphan!"

"Ouch!" Natalie cried as Olivia slapped her.

"Go to your room now!" Olivia yelled at Natalie.

"I'm telling mom you slapped me!" Natalie cried as she ran to her room. Olivia's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Olivia said without looking at the caller ID."

"Is everything okay over there? I heard you and Natalie yelling.

"It's fine Fitz. Natalie was throwing a tantrum."

"The neighbor's kid is outside asking people for money. The doorman told her to get away from the door. I gave her my last $10 dollar bill."

"I'm going to go outside to get her. I can cook her something to eat."

"You sure are being nice to your neighbors Olivia." Fitz said.

"Yeah. I will call you back Fitz." Olivia hung up the phone and put on her coat. She opened the door in the lobby when she was downstairs and saw the doorman arguing with Bailey."

"Come on Bailey. I will cook you something to eat." Olivia said.

"What time does the movie start? Natalie said you two were in a hurry." Bailey said as she followed Olivia to her apartment.

"We're not going to the movies. We can watch a movie here if you want too." Olivia smiled at Bailey as she poured a bag of pasta in a skillet.

"Me and you?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah me and you." Olivia said.

"What about Natalie?" Bailey asked Olivia.

"Natalie cannot watch movies or do anything fun this weekend."

"Okay… do you have any popcorn?"

"I always have popcorn." Olivia laughed.

"Why are you being so nice to me Olivia?"

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you Bailey?"

"Because I called you fake heels." Bailey said. Olivia laughed at Bailey.

"Eat your dinner and pick out a movie." Olivia said as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Thank you Olivia."

"You're welcome Bailey." Olivia said as she drank her wine and poured popcorn in a bowl.


	5. Chapter 5

"What you are doing here Fitz?" Olivia whispered. She didn't want to wake up Bailey.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought you would still be up so I brought some popcorn and wine. It looks like you already have company though?" Fitz said as he looked at Bailey sleep on sofa.

"Oh yeah, her parents…Jessica and Edison aren't home, and I didn't want her running around in the lobby."

"Is there something you want to tell me about Bailey Olivia?" Fitz asked. Olivia fiddled the popcorn kernels in the bowl.

"We're friends Olivia. I would like to be more than friends…" Fitz let his words trail off as Olivia interrupted him.

"Yes, I do want to tell you. Come have a seat in the kitchen. Fitz followed Olivia into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and looked at the floor.

"What Olivia? Is she your kid or something?" Fitz laughed.

"Yes, she is my kid." Olivia said as she looked up at Fitz.

"What? How is that possible?"

"Edison and I used to date."

"Well I figured that much, but I'm confused why you never mentioned your kid before. I've met your sister Natalie, but I've never met your kid."

"We're not dating Fitz. I wasn't going to tell my life story our first time hanging out. We've been friends for a few months, and I now I wanted you to know about Bailey."

"Does Bailey know?"

"No she doesn't know. I'm going to tell her and Natalie tomorrow."

"Okay…" They both looked at the door when they heard someone knocking. Olivia opened the door. Jessica was leaning on the wall. Olivia could see she was drunk.

"Hi…Olivia…I think that's your name. Have you seen my kid?"

"What?" Olivia said.

"I didn't see her in the lobby…"

"My daughter Bailey is asleep."

"You're what? You're mixed up lady. Bailey is my kid."

"No she is me and Edison's kid."

"Is that why she looks like you?"

"Yes, now you can go." Olivia slammed the door in Jessica's face.

"Whose at the door?" Bailey said. She looked at Olivia and Fitz standing by the door.

"Go back to sleep Bailey. We will talk in the morning." Olivia said.

"Okay Olivia."

"I'm going to let you get some sleep Olivia. Call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes."

"Goodnight Fitz.'

"Goodnight Olivia."

* * *

"What are you doing here orphan girl?" Natalie asked as she sat next to Bailey.

"I'm not an orphan." Bailey said.

"Then where is your mom?" Natalie said.

"I'm right here." Olivia walked out the kitchen and sat next to Bailey and Natalie on the sofa.

"What?" Bailey was confused.

"You're funny Olivia. You want to be orphan girl's mom." Natalie laughed.

"Bailey I'm your mom."

"What?" Bailey repeated.

"Olivia is going cuckoo for cocoa puffs." Natalie laughed.

"Natalie shut up." Olivia said as she reached for Bailey's hand. Bailey pulled her hand back and stood up. She looked at Olivia confused. Natalie was looking at Olivia wondering if she was serious.

"Bailey…"

"No…You're the whore egg donor!" Bailey shouted at Olivia.

"Don't call my sister a whore!" Natalie pushed Bailey.

"Natalie stop!" Olivia grabbed Natalie.

"Okay so I guess you can call me Aunt Natalie." Natalie said as she stood next to Olivia.

"I'm not calling you Aunt Natalie!"

"I'm calling my dad." Bailey took her phone off the table and called Edison.

"I'm in a meeting Bailey."

"Dad who is my mom?" Bailey shouted into the phone. She was trying to hold back her tears.

"Bailey can we talk about this later."

"Who is she!"

"Her name is Olivia Pope Bailey. Now I'm in a meeting. I will call you back in an hour." Bailey dropped the phone and started crying. Olivia hugged Bailey. Natalie rolled her eyes at Olivia and Bailey.

"So is Bailey going to replace me?" Natalie asked. She couldn't hold back her tears. She was jealous of Bailey.

"No you are not getting replaced Natalie." Natalie walked over and hugged Olivia.

"I don't want you to be her mom Olivia!" Natalie shouted.

"You can share your sister Natalie." Olivia said.

"Both of you go get ready for breakfast. We're going out to breakfast."

"Okay." Natalie said as she wiped her eyes. She walked to her room. Bailey was still crying on Olivia's shirt.

"Stop crying Bailey."

"I don't understand." Bailey said through her tears.

"I will explain everything. Go to your house and come back over here in an hour."

"Bailey looked at Olivia and nodded. She wiped her eyes and walked out Olivia's house." Olivia closed the door behind Bailey. She was going to talk to Natalie before they went to the restaurant.

"Do mom and dad know about Bailey?" Natalie asked when they were waiting for Bailey.

"No, they don't know. I'm going to tell them about Bailey today."

"Why didn't you tell them Olivia?"

"Natalie I had an affair with a married man. I was too embarrassed to stay with Bailey."

"You dated a married man Olivia? Why would you do that, you couldn't find a single man?"

"It's complicated Natalie." Olivia said. Bailey was knocking at the door. Olivia opened the door and they went outside to the parking garage.

"I'm sitting in the front seat." Natalie said as she ran to the car.

"Let Bailey sit in the front Natalie. You can sit in the front on the way back from the restaurant."

"Is Bailey going to call you mom now? If she is going to call you mom, she has to call me Aunt Natalie."

"I'm not calling you Aunt Natalie."

"Yes you are. I'm your aunt and I will put you on punishment for the rest of the weekend." Natalie said.

"Shut up Natalie." Olivia said.

"Mom...can we go to the movies today?" Bailey asked hesitantly.

"We sure can Bailey." Olivia said.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how did it go?" Fitz asked Olivia. They were taking a walk through Central Park. Bailey and Natalie were playing with Fitz golden retriever Watson. Olivia wrapped her arm around Fitz waist and leaned her head on his chest. Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"It went better than I thought. Bailey doesn't hate me and Natalie is still a brat." Olivia laughed. Bailey was throwing the tennis ball to Watson. Natalie turned around when she heard someone call her name. The boy walked over and kissed Natalie on her cheek. Natalie smiled. Fitz pointed at the boy talking to Natalie.

"Who is that?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"Lucas. I told her she was not allowed to have a boyfriend." Olivia let go of Fitz waist and walked over to Natalie and Lucas.

"Now we can go on a double date!" Natalie said happily.

"No we cannot. Let's go Natalie. We're going to get lunch." Olivia said as she reached for Natalie's hand.

"Can Lucas go to lunch with us?"

"No he cannot go to lunch with us."

"Why not Olivia? We're sisters and I want to go on a double date!" Natalie shouted at Olivia.

"Let's go Natalie." Olivia said as she waited for Natalie to take her hand.

"Come on Bailey." Olivia said. Bailey threw the tennis ball and grabbed Olivia's other hand.

"No, you need to start acting like my sister, and not my mom."

"We're going on a date Lucas." Natalie said as she grabbed Lucas hand.

"Okay let's go to the pizza place over there." Lucas said pointing to the pizza restaurant across the street.

"Okay, you want to be sisters. I'll treat you like my sister Natalie. I'm taking my daughter to lunch and to the movies. You call me later and let me know how your date goes." Olivia put her purse on her shoulder and walked away from Natalie and Lucas. Fitz followed behind her with Watson.

"You're going to leave your sister at the park Olivia?" Fitz asked as he hurried to keep up with Olivia.

"Yes, I'm going to leave her at the park Fitz. She is going on a date. She knows her way home, and she has a key to let herself in the house."

"So, it's just going to be us today mom?" Bailey asked Olivia.

"Yes, now where do you want to go for lunch?" Olivia asked Bailey.

"Wow I get to do what I want from now on!" Natalie said happily as she and Lucas walked to the pizza place.

"That is so cool. I wish I had a big brother that was cool like your sister."

"Natalie and Lucas ordered their pizza and Olivia, Fitz, and Bailey were sitting at a table by the window."

"Call me when you get home Natalie." Olivia said before leaving the restaurant with Fitz and Bailey.

"I can stay out as long as I want?" Natalie asked Olivia.

"Yeah Natalie. Have fun on your date." Olivia, Fitz, and Bailey left Natalie and Lucas in the restaurant.

"Hold on, let me see what Jessica wants." Bailey said as she took her phone out her purse. Olivia and Fitz stopped walking. Fitz looked at Olivia.

"I'm hanging out with Olivia and her friend." Bailey said.

"Buy some more popcorn. Yeah, I'm going to call dad back in a few hours. Okay Jessica." Bailey rolled her eyes and hung up her phone.

"What movie are we going to see?' Bailey asked as she held Olivia's hand.

"You pick the movie Bailey."

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to the movies mom." Bailey said when they were standing outside Olivia's door.

"I'm going to put Watson in the house and I will be at your house in a few minutes." Fitz said as he opened his door.

"Okay Fitz." Olivia said as she opened her door.

"Well…I'm going to go talk to Jessica, and I will be back over here in an hour." Bailey said.

"You don't have to go back over there Bailey." Olivia said.

"I have to talk to Jessica about what's going on mom. I'm going to call my dad back too." Bailey said as she stood in the doorway.

"Okay Bailey. I'm going to cook dinner. Let me know when you talk to Edison." Olivia closed the door behind Bailey and went to start on dinner. She didn't know what time Natalie was going to be home. She would play Natalie's game for the weekend, but Sunday night she needed to be in the house at curfew. Central Park was less than a mile from her house, and Olivia was going to text Natalie in an hour to see how her date was going. Fitz knocked on her door a few minutes later. Olivia opened the door and he was holding a bag of popcorn and wine.

"So have you spoken with Edison yet?" Fitz asked as he poured wine in glasses.

"No, I have to get his number from Bailey."

"Is she with his drunk wife right now?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"Yeah, she wanted to tell her what's going on. She will be back over here for dinner." Olivia said as she stirred the pasta in the skillet.

"So, how about we talk about us." Fitz said as he walked over and hugged Olivia. He kissed her neck. Olivia smiled. She wanted Fitz.

"I want you Olivia." Fitz said as she held Olivia's waist. Olivia nodded in agreement with Fitz. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Fitz kissed Olivia softly. Their kiss deepened and Olivia put her hands under Fitz shirt. Someone knocking at the door interrupted them. They broke apart and Olivia opened the door. Natalie was standing outside in the hallway.

"I forgot my key. My date was great. It was so fun, next time we have to go on a double date! Natalie said happily. They looked at the door when they heard knocking again.

"That's Bailey." Olivia said as she opened the door again. Bailey walked in the house and Olivia looked in the hall when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Orphan girl is back." Natalie said when Bailey walked in the house.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Natalie stop. Mom and Dad are here." Olivia said when she saw her parents walking to her door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go Bailey." Jessica walked in the hall and knocked on Olivia's open door. Her parents were standing in the doorway hugging Natalie.

"I'm going to eat dinner here Jessica."

"I said let's go."

"Can I stay with Olivia?"

"No, you heard what Edison said, now let's go Bailey."

"You're not taking Bailey anywhere." Olivia said.

"Who do you think you are trying to tell me where I can and can't take Bailey? You've known Bailey one week, and you do not get a say where Bailey can and cannot go Olivia. Edison does not want Bailey around you, until he talks to you."

"I have to go with Jessica mom…"

"What did I tell you about calling her mom?" Jessica said.

"Aww orphan girl has to go with Jessica. Olivia can't be a mommy anymore." Natalie said when Bailey walked out the house with Jessica.

"Shut up Natalie." Olivia said.

"What is going on Olivia?" Sophia Pope asked as Natalie closed the door.

"Have a seat." Olivia pointed to her sofa.

"I'd rather stand." Sophia leaned against the door and looked at Natalie and Olivia. Raymond Pope stared at Fitz.

"Bailey is…when I was in Boston…" Olivia's voice started to crack.

"Olivia did you have a child and not tell us?" Sophia asked.

"Yes." Olivia nodded as she held back her tears.

"What?" Raymond said.

"With this man?" Raymond pointed at Fitz.

"No, with someone name Edison Davis."

"Why didn't you tell us Olivia?" Sophia asked as she walked over and hugged Olivia.

"He's married." Olivia said.

"And that's his wife?" Raymond asked Olivia.

"Yes, his second wife."

"Yeah his wife can be orphan girl's mom." Natalie said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl on the kitchen counter.

"Natalie stop teasing your niece." Sophia said.

"She teases me too!" Natalie yelled at Sophia.

"And who are you?" Raymond asked Fitz.

"I'm her boyfriend." Fitz smiled at Olivia.

"Yay Olivia is dating Fitz now! Mommy Olivia and I are going on a double date. I went on a date with my boyfriend Lucas today without Olivia."

"You let her go on a date Olivia?" Raymond said.

"Yes Natalie went on a date. Natalie is tired of me trying to be her mom, so maybe she should go back to California."

"No, I'm staying in New York. You can't replace me with orphan girl."

"Natalie call Bailey an orphan one more time and you're going back to California."

"Natalie you won't be going to Disneyland this summer. You know not to disrespect Olivia."

"Bailey disrespects her in class!" Natalie yelled.

"You're yelling at me Natalie?" Sophia asked as she took her strap off her purse.

"No mommy." Natalie took her phone out her purse. Lucas was texting her.

"No more dates Natalie." Sophia took Natalie's phone.

"I'm going to make sure of that." Sophia put Natalie's phone in her purse.

"We bought a condo in the building across the street."

"What? You're moving across the street?" Natalie said.

"Yes. Olivia we're going to take Natalie with us tonight. You enjoy your evening with your…"

"My name is Fitz."

"With Fitz. We can talk more about Bailey and Edison tomorrow." Sophia said.

"I want to stay here with Olivia and Fitz. Olivia has to tell me about her date." Natalie said.

"Let's go Natalie." Raymond said as he opened the door for Sophia. Olivia smiled at Fitz when she closed the door behind them.

"So…Olivia…how about we watch a movie, drink some wine and sort all this out tomorrow." Fitz said as he walked towards Olivia with a glass of wine. Olivia nodded and took the glass from Fitz.

* * *

"You want to go get some pizza." Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear. They were lying on the sofa, and Olivia's head was against Fitz chest.

"It's 2:00 in the morning Fitz." Olivia said. She was tired and her voice was raspy.

"I know let's go get some pizza." Fitz stretched and Olivia sat up. Their empty wine glasses and popcorn bowl was on the table in front of them.

"Okay…let me go freshen up." Olivia walked in her bathroom. Fitz stood up and put his jacket on. She came out the bathroom a few minutes later, and they left her apartment holding hands. The pizza place was only a few blocks from their building. The restaurant was crowded. They ordered their food and Fitz pointed to a girl sitting alone by the window.

"Is that Bailey?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"What? That is Bailey." Olivia said as she walked closer to the table to get a better look at the girl eating pizza and breadsticks by herself."

"What are you doing her Bailey?" Olivia asked.

"Hi Olivia and Fitz. What are you two doing here?"

"Why are you at a restaurant at 2:00 in the morning Bailey?"

"Um same reason you are. I wanted some pizza and this is the closest pizza restaurant."

"Where is Jessica?" Olivia asked.

"She is at a bar with her friends."

"Hurry up and eat your food. I'm taking you home."

"I can't go home with you anymore Olivia. My dad and Jessica said I can't talk to you until he gets back to New York next week."

"You're going with me and Fitz, now hurry up and finish eating."

"You can't tell me what to do Olivia."

"Call me Olivia one more time and you won't like what you see. You can call me mom or mommy."

"Bailey! I hope you saved me some cheesy bread." Jessica said as she walked in the pizza restaurant.

"Go buy your own cheesy bread." Bailey said as she ate her breadsticks

"You let Bailey go to a restaurant at 2:00 in the morning?" Olivia asked Jessica.

"Bailey is not your business Olivia." Jessica said as she held on to the table to keep her balance. She was drunk.

"Let's go Bailey." Olivia said.

"No not until Edison gets back." Jessica said.

"I will see you at school tomorrow Olivia." Bailey said as she left the restaurant with Jessica.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bailey hurry up, I'm going to be late opening my art gallery."

"I'm not going to school Jessica my stomach hurts."

"Is that the house phone ringing?" Jessica asked Bailey.

"Yeah Jessica, it was hooked up yesterday."

"Well answer it!" Jessica said as the phone rang for the fourth time.

"Hello?" Bailey said wondering who was calling their house at 6:00 in the morning.

"Where is Edison Bailey?"

"Melanie?" Bailey asked unsure of the woman's voice.

"Yes it's Melanie, now where is Edison?"

"He is in Japan. He will be back next week."

"Who is that?" Jessica asked.

"It's Melanie." Jessica snatched the phone from Bailey.

"How did you get this number?" Jessica asked Melanie.

"I don't want your pathetic husband home wreaker. He is late on this month's child support payment."

"He gave you money for that kid two weeks ago Melanie."

"You tell Edison he needs to call me." Melanie hung up the phone on Jessica.

"We don't have money to give Melanie. Olivia needs to pay child support. "Jessica mumbled as she put the phone on the receiver. Jessica took her cell phone off the table and called Edison.

"You said you weren't going to school." Jessica said when Bailey put on her coat.

"I'm going to see if the ice cream shop is open yet."

"Your stomach hurts and you want ice cream." Jessica said as she waited for Edison to answer his phone.

"Yeah, there is a letter on the door Jessica." Bailey took the letter off the door and handed it to Jessica.

"I'm in a meeting Jessica." Edison said when he answered the phone.

"You are always in a meeting Edison." Jessica opened the letter addressed to Edison.

"Melanie is bitching about the child support. You need to put Olivia on child support."

"That bitch!" Jessica said as she read the letter.

"She is suing you for full custody of Bailey. You have a court date today at 2:00."

"I can't go to court today. I'm in Japan!" Edison yelled.

"Where is Bailey?"

"Um she went to get ice cream."

"Why isn't she at school Jessica?"

"Because she didn't want to go to school. What am I supposed to do drag her out the house?"

"I will be in New York Friday. I will talk to Olivia then. I will call you later Jessica. I'm in a meeting." Edison hung up the phone.

"Olivia can we go to the movies today after school?" Natalie asked Olivia.

"We go to the movies on Friday. Where is your coat?" Natalie was standing in the hallway waiting for Olivia to lock the door.

"It's not cold outside Olivia."

"Hey orphan girl where did you get that ice cream?" Natalie asked when she saw Bailey getting out the elevator with two ice cream cones."

"The ice cream shop, and no you cannot have one of my ice cream cones."

"Bailey where is your backpack?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not going to school today Olivia." Bailey said as she ate both her ice cream cones. They were melting.

"Bailey get your backpack."

"I said I'm not going to school!" Bailey said as she tried to open the door and balance her ice cream cones. Olivia followed Bailey into the house. Jessica had left to open her art gallery. Olivia looked at her watch. Her students were going to be standing outside her class in 45 minutes. Natalie stood in the hallway.

"Get your backpack and let's go." Olivia said.

"I'm not going to school get out of our house Olivia."

"Let's go Olivia. You can't kidnap orphan girl from her house." Natalie said.

"Let's go Natalie." Olivia said as she walked out of their house.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Fitz asked Olivia when they were standing outside the courtroom. Olivia had dropped Natalie off with Sophia and Raymond. She didn't expect Edison to show for court.

"Um surprise me." Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around Fitz.

"Olivia Pope and Edison Davis." The judge said as he looked at the next case on his list.

"I'm here." Olivia held up her hand.

"You are here requesting full custody of your child Bailey Davis. I can give you temporary full custody since Mr. Davis did not show for court. I will meet with you and Mr. Davis in six months to discuss a permanent custody order." The judge handed Olivia her custody order. One hour later Olivia and Fitz were standing outside Edison's apartment. Bailey opened the door.

"Hi Olivia and Fitz." Bailey said as she opened the door for them.

"Bailey get your things you're coming home with me."

"I can't go home with you Olivia. My dad and Jessica said…" Olivia showed Bailey the court order.

"What is this?" Bailey asked as she read the order.

"It's a custody order. I have full custody of you for the next six months."

"Uh I think I should call my dad…" Bailey said as she handed Olivia the paper.

"Yes call Edison." Olivia said as she sat in one of the recliners.

"Hi dad Olivia says she has a custody order and I have to go with her."

"He wants to speak to you." Bailey handed Olivia the phone.

"You want full custody of Bailey?" Edison said before Olivia could say hello.

"Hello Edison."

"Why are you fighting with my wife Olivia?"

"Your wife is irresponsible Edison."

"You can see Bailey whenever you want, but Jessica is not allowed around Bailey."

"You can't tell me who I can have around Bailey."

"This is not up for discussion. You can see Bailey when you get back to New York." Olivia hung up the phone on Edison.

"Let's go Bailey."

"I'm not supposed to go with you Olivia."

"What did I tell you about calling me Olivia? Now get your things and let's go!" Olivia yelled at Bailey. Bailey looked at Olivia and Fitz.

"Okay, I will stay with you until my dad comes back to New York." Bailey went to her room and packed her suitcase.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am not sharing a room with Natalie." Bailey said as Olivia pointed to Natalie's door.

"I will just sleep on your couch until my dad gets back Friday."

"No, you are going to unpack your things and move in Natalie's room.

"Where is Natalie?"

"She is staying at out parent's house today."

"Why doesn't she stay there every day?"

"Because she wants to live here Bailey."

"Your mom must be really bitchy?" Bailey said as she sat her suitcase down.

"What?" Olivia said.

"I mean…why else would Natalie want to live with her sister."

"Melanie is really bitchy. I moved in with my aunt and uncle for a year when I was nine, because I hated staying with Melanie. I was so glad when my dad divorced her and married Jessica."

"I forgot my cell phone charger." Bailey said when she saw the low battery icon on her phone.

"Go get your charger and come right back." Olivia said as she took Bailey's suitcase in Natalie's room.

"Bailey!" Tara said when she saw Bailey walking towards her and Jessica.

"Tara!' Bailey said as she ran over and hugged Tara.

"I called and texted you an hour ago Bailey. We're going to skyzone for Tara's birthday party. "Jessica said as she opened the door.

"I need to charge my phone." Bailey said happily.

"Get your charger so we can go." Jessica said.

"Bailey why don't you go to my school?"

"I don't know. Jessica why can't I go to Tara's school?"

"Hurry up Bailey."

"Olivia says I have to stay at her house when we come back from skyzone."

"No you don't. I told you I don't want you talking to Olivia."

"Okay Jessica. I will be right back."

"Hurry up!" Jessica said as Bailey grabbed her charger out the wall. Bailey ran back to Olivia's apartment.

"Mom I'm going to cousin's birthday party, and I will back in a few hours."

"You're not going to a birthday party."

"Why not! I want to go to Tara's party."

"Who is Tara?"

"My cousin. She is Jessica's niece."

"No Bailey, you are not going anywhere with Jessica."

"Well can you take me to skyzone?"

"Yeah, I will take you to skyzone."

"Okay let's go now." Bailey put on her coat and ran in the hallway. Olivia followed behind her. Olivia called Fitz and asked him to go with her and Bailey. They were walking into skyzone a half hour later. Olivia saw her parent's sitting by the concessions. They hadn't told her they were taking Natalie to skyzone.

"Bailey wanted to go to a birthday party." Olivia said as she and Fitz sat at her parent's table.

"Natalie wanted to come her. She says this is her favorite place." Sophia said.

"She has a new favorite place every week." Raymond said.

"Bailey, we were looking for you." Tara said when she saw Bailey.

"I came here with Olivia."

"Jessica told you to stay away from Olivia."

"Orphan girl is here." Natalie said when she saw Bailey.

"Do you know her?" Tara asked Bailey.

"No I don't know that girl."

"Why are you calling my cousin orphan girl?" Tara asked Natalie.

"None of your business." Natalie said as she got in Tara's face and pushed her.

"Don't push my cousin bitch!" Bailey said as she pushed Natalie. Tara grabbed Natalie's hair and pulled her to the floor. She hit her head. Natalie punched Bailey in her eye and kicked Tara." One of the workers came over and broke up the fight. Olivia, Fitz, Sophia and Raymond went to see what was going on. Natalie was holding her head and Bailey was holding her eye.

"What is going on here!" Olivia shouted.

"She hit Tara." Bailey said.

"Who hit you Tara?" Jessica asked when she walked over to the crowd.

"That girl pushed me!" Tara shouted pointing at Natalie.

"You should have minded your own business." Natalie said.

"This is getting out of control. Natalie I'm taking you to the hospital to get your head looked at. Then you and Bailey are both in trouble." Sophia said.

"I'm not in trouble!" Bailey shouted at Sophia. Olivia popped Bailey in her mouth.

"Ouch!" Bailey said as she grabbed her mouth.

"Don't hit Bailey." Jessica said as she grabbed Bailey and Tara's hand.

"My daughter is not your business." Olivia said as she snatched Bailey's hand and pulled her from Jessica.

"Let's go." Olivia said as she dragged Bailey out of skyzone. Fitz followed Olivia outside.

"No TV and no phones for you or Natalie." Olivia snatched Bailey's purse and took her phone. Raymond and Sophia came outside with Natalie and Olivia followed them to the hospital.

* * *

"Her head is fine." Dr. Peters said to Sophia and Raymond.

"Good because her behind is not going to be fine." Sophia said. Natalie started crying.

"I told you to stop calling Bailey orphan girl. I don't repeat myself Natalie." Sophia said.

"I will bring Natalie by your house later Olivia." Sophia said as she put her purse on her shoulder. Raymond helped her put on her coat. Olivia and Fitz took Bailey home.

"You and Natalie are only allowed to come out this room to eat and go to the bathroom. You will read books and talk to each other, and if you two fight again you're going to be crying like Natalie." Olivia said before closing the door to Natalie and Bailey's room. Olivia and Fitz watched a movie and Sophia knocked on Olivia's door a few hours later.

Natalie walked in the house and went to her room without speaking to Olivia and Fitz. Bailey was reading a book. Natalie took a book off her bookshelf and started reading.

"I'm sorry for calling you orphan girl." Natalie said after reading her book for a few minutes. Bailey put her book down and smiled at Natalie.

"Friends?" Bailey said.

"Friends." Natalie said as she walked over and hugged Bailey.


	10. Chapter 10

"You kissed Lucas!" Bailey threw her pillow at Natalie.

"He stuck his tongue in my mouth it was so gross." Natalie said.

"He dumped me after I kissed him. He said he wants Brittney to be his girlfriend, and she said yes, so Brittney isn't my friend anymore."

"You can be my new best friend at school, and Brittney is going to be mad when she can't sit at our table in the cafeteria tomorrow."

"Dinner is ready!" Olivia yelled. Fitz was setting the table. Olivia was surprised when Natalie and Bailey walked in the kitchen giggling.

"What is so funny?" Olivia asked.

"Bailey is going to be new best friend at school. We can still hangout Olivia, but Bailey is going to be my new best friend."

"Oh, I'm being replaced." Olivia smiled.

"We can still talk about your dates with Fitz, but I broke up with Lucas."

"Fitz did you stick your tongue in Olivia's mouth?" Natalie asked Fitz.

"No, that's gross." Fitz said. Olivia smiled at Fitz.

"You two hurry up and eat dinner. It's already past your bedtime." Olivia said. Fitz smiled at Olivia.

"Can I call my dad after dinner?" Bailey asked Olivia.

"Yes, you can call Edison."

Bailey put her plate in the sink and took her phone off the coffee table. She had missed calls from Tara, Jessica and Edison. She quickly texted Jessica and Tara telling them she would call them tomorrow and called Edison. Her call went to voicemail.

"It went to voicemail." Bailey said.

"You can call Edison tomorrow after school. It's you and Natalie's bedtime. Bailey and Natalie went to their room, and Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear.

"Can I stick my tongue in your mouth?" Olivia laughed at Fitz.

"How about right here?" Fitz asked as he stuck his hand in Olivia's yoga pants.

"You want to stick your tongue right there?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"I sure do." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia. Olivia took Fitz hand and led him to her bedroom. This was their first time having sex. Fitz pulled down Olivia's yoga pants as soon as he closed her door. He pinned her against the wall and put her legs over his shoulders. Olivia grabbed Fitz hair and tried to stifle her moans.

"You taste so good." Fitz murmured without removing his lips. Fitz stopped when he felt Olivia's legs trembling on his shoulders. Olivia kissed Fitz and they made their way to the bed. Olivia nodded yes and Fitz pulled her legs back. Their first time was fast. Fitz didn't last longer than a few minutes. Their second time was slower as they learned each other sensitive spots. They fell asleep in each other's arms with Fitz whispering sweet nothings in Olivia's ear.

* * *

"Daddy you're back in New York!" Bailey said as she ran over and hugged Edison. It was 7:00 in the morning and they were on their way to school. Edison was opening his door. He turned around when he heard Bailey. He stared at Olivia as he hugged Bailey.

"Jessica told me you got in a fight. I came back early to get things under control." Edison said as he looked at Olivia.

"Hello Olivia."

"Hello Edison." Olivia said. Edison looked at Fitz walking out of Olivia's apartment.

"I don't want my daughter around your boyfriend."

"I don't want Jessica around Bailey."

"Get in the house Bailey. You are not going to school today." Bailey looked at Olivia and Edison before walking in the house.

"Jessica has known Bailey four years; you have known Bailey one week."

"What do you know about Bailey Olivia? Do you know her favorite foods, her favorite movie, the name of her favorite stuffed animal? Jessica knows those things. Of course you don't know, because you walked out on Bailey when she was one week old." Edison said. Olivia eyes started to water.

"You are an egg donor Olivia. Don't you forget that." Edison said as he walked in his apartment and slammed the door in Olivia's face. Olivia was crying. Natalie walked over and hugged Olivia.

"It's okay Olivia. Don't let him upset you." Natalie said as she hugged Olivia.

"Let's go before we are late for class." Olivia said as she tried to pull herself together.

* * *

"Is Bailey here?" Natalie stood in Edison and Jessica's doorway looking for Bailey.

"What do you want with Bailey?" Jessica asked.

"I want to hang out with my niece." Natalie said as she stood on her tiptoes to look over Jessica's shoulder.

"Hi Natalie." Bailey said as she nudged Jessica to move out the way.

"Let's go get some ice cream."

"Okay." Bailey said. Jessica closed the door behind them.

"Olivia made brownies." Natalie took two brownies wrapped in saran wrap out of her purse.

"What kind of brownies are these?" Bailey asked as she took the brownie from Natalie.

"It's a white blondie."

"Oh." Bailey said as she unwrapped the brownie and took a bite.

"Did Lucas say anything to you at school today?" Bailey asked.

"No, he talked to Brittney, and she still not my friend."

"Bailey what's wrong?" Natalie asked when Bailey stopped walking and grabbed her throat. She pointed to Edison and Jessica's door.

"Bailey!" Natalie yelled when Bailey fell on the floor. Jessica and Olivia came out their apartments to see why Natalie was yelling.

"What happened!" Olivia said when she saw Bailey on the floor holding her throat. Jessica walked over and saw the brownie on the floor.

"Are there nuts in these brownies?" Jessica asked Olivia.

"Yes." Olivia said as she tried to find out what was wrong with Bailey.

"YOU IDIOT SHE IS ALERGIC TO NUTS!" Jessica yelled. She ran in the house and came back a few seconds later with Bailey's EpiPen. Jessica gave Bailey her epinephrine shot, and Bailey let go of her throat a few seconds later.

"Fluffy." Bailey said as she tried to catch her breath.

"What?" Natalie said. Jessica ran back in the house and came back with a small teddy bear.

"Fluffy is her sick bear." Jessica said. Olivia was on the phone with the paramedics. There were getting off the elevator.

"I'm calling Edison." Jessica said to Olivia.

"Has she ever had an attack like this before?" The paramedic asked Olivia.

"I don't know." Olivia said.

"She hasn't had an attack in four years. We try to make sure she doesn't eat any nuts." Jessica said.

"We're going to get her checked out." The paramedic said. Olivia went in the house to grab her purse. Jessica went in the house to call Edison.


	11. Chapter 11

"Olivia." Fitz opened the door to Baily's hospital room and watched Olivia take another sip of her tea. She told him Bailey had an allergic reaction and that Edison was on his way to the hospital. Jessica was in the cafeteria. She was waiting in Bailey's room for Edison. Olivia drank her tea as she watched Jessica eat a bacon cheeseburger and fries. The food wasn't enough and she said she was going to get another bacon cheeseburger and fries. Olivia had never seen a woman so thin eat so much. She figured when Jessica wasn't at the bar, she was at the gym maintaining her figure.

"Thanks for coming Fitz."

"Of course I was coming. I want to be here when Edison gets here. How is Bailey doing?"

"She is fine. The doctor said she can go home in a few hours."

"Where is Natalie?"

"She is with our parents. They are on their way up here." Fitz and Olivia looked at the door when Jessica walked in the room with a bacon cheeseburger and fries.

"Hello." Fitz said as Jessica stuffed her mouth with French fries. She was listening to music on her iPod.

"She has that iPod in her ear." Olivia pointed at Jessica's iPod in her pocket.

"Oh…she must be waiting for Edison?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"Yeah Bailey wanted me and Jessica to stay with her so I told Jessica she could stay."

"Are you okay?" Fitz said quickly when Jessica dropped her fries and put her hand over her mouth. Jessica ignored Fitz and ran to the bathroom.

"I'm calling the nurse!" Olivia said when Jessica started throwing up. Bailey sat up and looked around the room. Two nurses ran in the room and looked at the burger and fries on the floor before running in the bathroom.

"Get her a room!" The nurse yelled when she saw Jessica sitting on the floor throwing up.

"I'm fine!" Jessica said as she wiped her mouth and tried to stand up. The nurse helped Jessica off the floor and to the sink to wash her mouth out.

"Are you pregnant?" The nurse asked as she helped Jessica back to her seat. She quickly paged a custodian to clean up the burger and fries on the floor.

"No I'm not pregnant." Jessica said as the other nurse came back in the room.

"We can give you a pregnancy test."

"I don't need a pregnancy test. I don't want any brats. My husband's brats are enough problems."

"What's going in here?" Edison said when he walked in the room and saw Jessica arguing with the nurses. He glanced at Olivia and Fitz and smiled at Bailey. She smiled nervously at Edison before looking at Olivia.

"She needs to go to another room. My daughter doesn't need to be around so much noise right now." Olivia said ignoring Edison.

"What is going on? I'm her husband." Edison said as he sat next to Jessica and held her hand. Her hands were clammy."

"Your wife vomited and she is refusing to take a pregnancy test." One of the nurses said. She knew Jessica didn't want to take a pregnancy test, and figured she must be hiding something from Edison.

"Why don't you want to take a pregnancy test Jessica?"

"I don't need a pregnancy test!" Jessica stood up and walked in the hall. Edison and the nurses followed her in the hall. Olivia, Fitz, and Bailey could hear Jessica and Edison arguing outside the door.

"Mom can we go home?" Bailey whispered. Her voice was hoarse.

"We can go home in a few minutes Bailey. We're just waiting on the doctor." Olivia turned on the TV and the doctor came in the room a few minutes later.

"Ms. Pope?" The doctor said as he looked at Olivia.

"Yes, I'm Olivia Pope."

"Bailey can go home, but you need to be more careful with the foods you give Bailey. The nurse will be here shortly with Bailey's discharge papers." Olivia nodded at the doctor before he left the room. Edison walked in the room when the doctor was walking out the room. He stared at Olivia and Fitz before saying anything. He didn't want to argue in front of Bailey. He had just found out Jessica was four weeks pregnant, and that she was planning on getting an abortion.

"Olivia…"

"It wasn't her fault." Bailey said before Edison could finish his sentence. Fitz held Olivia's hand. He was going to let Edison and Olivia talk but he was not going to let Edison yell at Olivia.

"Olivia you should have asked me or Jessica if Bailey had any allergies, but since Bailey is okay, I'm sure this won't happen again.

"Bailey, you are going to go home with Olivia. I need to talk to Jessica, and we talk tonight over dinner. I'm taking you to your favorite restaurant."

"Bailey needs to be in bed by 9:00. She has school in the morning. You can take her out the dinner on Friday." Olivia said. Edison needed to know that Olivia was in charge from now on. Edison clenched his jaw and stared at Olivia. She did have full custody of Bailey.

"We will eat dinner at home tonight. Bailey you can come over for dinner at 7:00."

"Okay daddy." Bailey smiled at Edison.

"Natalie!" Bailey said when Natalie walked in the door with a huge teddy bear. Sophia and Raymond walked behind her. Edison walked out the room. He needed to talk to Jessica about their baby. He did not want her to have an abortion. He was hoping she hadn't been going to bars while he was on his business trip in Japan.

"How's my niece!" Natalie said as she handed Bailey the teddy bear.

"Real funny Natalie." Bailey said as she took the teddy bear from Natalie.

"Your phone is ringing." Natalie said as she took Bailey's phone off the table and handed it to her.

"Hello?" Bailey said.

"Bailey are you okay! Jessica told me you had an allergic reaction to some brownies."

"I'm fine Tara…I will call you in a few hours." Bailey said not wanting to have a conversation with Tara in front of Olivia's family.

"Why do you still talk to Tara?" Natalie asked.

"She is my cousin."

"Tara is not your cousin is she Olivia?" Natalie said.

"No, Tara is not your cousin." Olivia said as the nurse came in with Bailey's discharge papers.

"I don't want to argue about Tara." Bailey said as she climbed off the bed and snatched the discharge papers from Olivia. Bailey walked out the room and read the instructions. She didn't want to be around Olivia or Natalie as she read her list of instructions.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why don't you want me to be friends with Tara!" Bailey shouted at Natalie.

"Because we got in a fight with her!"

"You got in a fight with Tara, and you started the fight." Bailey said as put her new teddy bear next to Fluffy."

"So you like Tara more than me?" Natalie said.

"No I don't like Tara more than you, but she is my friend."

"They must be having a shouting match." Fitz said as he poured himself and Olivia a glass of wine to go with their popcorn."

"You said we were best friends Bailey. I stopped being friends with Brittney so we could be best friends!"

"I didn't tell you to stop being friends with Brittney. You just want me to be your best friend because Brittney stole your boyfriend!"

"So what at least I had a boyfriend. You're just made because no one asked you to be their girlfriend!"

"I haven't had time to find a boyfriend. I've been too busy dealing with your crazy family." Bailey said. Olivia put her wine glass down when she heard Bailey call her family crazy. Bailey slammed the door in Natalie's face before she could say anything else to her.

"I'm going to my dad's house." Bailey said.

"Be back her by 8:00." Olivia said.

"Whatever Olivia." Bailey said before walking out the house.

"Bailey what took you so long? You said you were going to be over here an hour ago."

"I got in an argument with Natalie."

"Ugh what is her problem now?" Tara said.

"She doesn't want me to be friends with you. I told her I'm not going to stop being friends with you just because she doesn't like you."

"You've known me longer than you have known Natalie and Olivia."

"Dinner is ready." Jessica came out the kitchen. Bailey could see she had been crying.

"Edison and Jessica were arguing." Tara whispered.

"What were they arguing about?" Bailey whispered as they walked to the kitchen

"Jessica wants to get an abortion."

"So that's why she didn't want a pregnancy test at the hospital." Bailey whispered as she looked at Jessica putting carrots on a plate.

"Hurry up and eat before the food gets cold." Jessica said when she saw Bailey and Tara standing in the doorway.

"Hey princess." Edison said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Hi daddy!" Bailey said happily as she hugged Edison.

"So do you like staying with Olivia and Natalie?" Edison asked as he sat at the table.

"Why didn't you tell me about Olivia before we moved to New York?"

"Bailey I was…We were going to talk about Olivia when…" Edison let his sentence trail off as he thought of the right words to say.

"Jessica can me and Bailey go skating after dinner?" Tara said breaking the awkwardness between Edison and Bailey.

"I don't care." Jessica said without looking up from her carrots.

"Can I go skating with Tara daddy please!" Bailey said.

"Jessica and I will pick you two up at 10:00." Edison said. He wasn't ready to talk to Bailey about Olivia.

"I'm done eating now." Bailey said as she stuffed her mouth.

"Me too!" Tara said. They both put their plates in the sink and ran out the kitchen. Edison and Jessica stared at each other in silence.

"You're not going over Olivia's house after we leave the skating rink are you?"

"No, I need a break from Olivia and Natalie. They are crowding me."

"Good because Jessica is taking me to school in the morning."

"Cool we have to get popcorn when we leave the skating rink." Bailey said as they walked to the skating rink. Twenty minutes later they were lacing up their skates. Bailey and Tara threw their shoes and phones in a locker and skated onto the floor.

"I need a soda." Bailey said after the song went off. Tara followed her to the concession stand.

"Wait, my money is in the locker." Tara followed Bailey to her locker.

"Who are all those missed calls from?" Tara asked when she pulled their phones out the locker.

"Olivia…" Bailey said as she looked through her call logs, and checked her messages."

"She wants to know where I am." Bailey said as she read the message.

"Ignore her." Tara said.

"We should take our skates off. It's almost 10:00." Bailey said. She wanted to be ready when Edison and Jessica called to say they were outside waiting on them.

"Let's go." Jessica walked in the skating rink a few minutes later wearing sunglasses.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Tara asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions Tara?" Jessica snapped at Tara.

"Daddy can we go get popcorn before we go home?" Bailey asked when they got in the car.

"We sure can baby." Edison said. One hour later they were standing in the hall with popcorn buckets and popcorn. Olivia was standing in the hall talking to Fitz.

"Bailey you know you were supposed to be home by 9:00." Olivia said when she saw Bailey walking with Tara, Edison, and Jessica.

"I'm staying with my dad tonight." Bailey said as she kept walking to Edison and Jessica's door.

"Bailey get in the house now!" Olivia said. She was getting frustrated. She had been calling Bailey for the last hour.

"Bailey is not going anywhere." Edison said.

"Bailey go with Olivia." Fitz said.

"Who are you?" Edison said as he dropped the bags and walked over to Fitz and Olivia.

"NYPD." Fitz said as he took his badge out his pocket.

"I suggest you return Bailey to Olivia." Fitz said.

"Bailey go with your egg donor." Edison said as he turned around to walk to his door. He was too upset about his drama with Jessica to argue with Fitz and Olivia.

"But daddy I don't want to go with Olivia!" Bailey said.

"I'm taking you to court Olivia. It's time you learn your place as Bailey's egg donor." Edison said as he turned around and looked at Bailey crossing her arms and stomping her feet.

"This will be all sorted out next week Bailey." Edison said before walking in the house with Jessica and Tara.


	13. Chapter 13

"What took you so long to come out the house?" Bailey whispered as she stood in the hall watching Tara close the door. She took her key out her pocket and handed it to Tara so she could lock the door.

"Jessica and Edison just went to sleep. They have been arguing since we walked in the house." Tara whispered as she locked the door.

"Are you sure the restaurants are still open? It's 2:00 in the morning Bailey."

"Yeah they are open. Dammit I need to lock the door." Bailey said as she realized she didn't have a key. Olivia and Natalie were sleeping, and she didn't know where there keys were.

"Did Olivia give you a key to her house?" Tara whispered as they watched a lady getting off the elevator with her dog.

"No, she didn't give me a key. It's probably in her purse." Bailey whispered as she walked back in the house with Tara behind her.

"Where does she keep her purse?" Tara asked as she scanned the apartment.

"I don't know. Help me look for it." Bailey said as she looked on the bookcase and table.

"Hey Olivia is your teacher right?"

"Yeah." Bailey spotted Olivia's purse.

"Well why aren't you stealing her teacher's edition book?" Tara took Olivia's teacher's edition chemistry book off the bookshelf.

"Olivia watches that book like a hawk. I can't steal it." Bailey said. Tara took the book off the shelf.

"Get a pen and paper and we will write the answers down at the restaurant. " Tara said as she waited for Bailey to grab Olivia's keys.

"Okay Tara." Bailey looked through Olivia's purse and grabbed her keys. They quickly walked out the house and walked to the nearest restaurant. It was a Japanese restaurant on the next block. They ordered noodles as they looked through the chemistry book.

"Bailey isn't that the guy who was in the hallway when we came from the skating rink?"

"Who?" Bailey asked Tara without looking from the chemistry book. She had written the answers to chapter 1 and was almost finished copying the answers for chapter 2.

"The guy at the counter ordering." Bailey turned around to see the man at the counter."

"That's Fitz!" Bailey said.

"Let's get out of here!" Bailey said as she grabbed the book and keys off the table.

"We're not finished eating, and we still have to pay for the food." Tara said.

"Here give this to the waiter. I'm going to wait outside." Bailey handed Tara a $20 bill and ran to the door. She tripped over someone's foot in the aisle and knocked the plate out of the waiter's hands.

"Are you okay?" The waiter asked Bailey as the plate of noodles fell on his shoe.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bailey said. Fitz turned around to see what the commotion was.

"Bailey what are you doing here?" Fitz walked over to Bailey and the waiter.

"Hi Fitz. I wanted some noodles, but Tara and I have school in the morning so we should be going." Bailey said quickly as Tara walked over to them.

"Does Olivia know you are here?"

"Yeah, I told her I was going to a restaurant and that I would be home in an hour."

"Wait." Fitz said as he took his phone out his pocket. He was going to call Olivia. Bailey's lip started trembling when she saw Fitz take his phone out his pocket.

"Hello?" Olivia said sleepily."

"Olivia."

"Fitz are you taking your lunch break." Olivia smiled. She didn't think Fitz was going to call her on his lunch break since he was working the night shift this week.

"Yeah I decided to try that Japanese restaurant we were talking about. Livvy do you know Bailey is at this restaurant?"

"What Fitz? Bailey is her and Natalie's room sleeping. Their bedtime was a few hours ago."

"Bailey is here. Do you want me to bring her to your house?" Fitz said. Olivia looked at the clock on her nightstand before going to Bailey and Natalie's room." She turned on the light and saw Bailey wasn't in their room.

"Yes Fitz." Olivia said. She turned off the light and waited in the kitchen for Fitz and Bailey.

"Let's go you two." Fitz said. They followed Fitz outside and back to their building. Bailey and Tara were silent as they followed Fitz to the elevator and walked off on their floor. Tara quickly took Bailey's key out her pocket and walked to the door.

"I will call you before school." Tara said before walking in the house.

"What were you doing at a restaurant?" Olivia asked when she heard Fitz and Bailey walk in her house.

"Getting something to eat." Bailey said as she tried to hide the book behind her back.

"Is that my book." Olivia said when she saw the book.

"This is my book. I was going to study…"

"Give me the book Bailey." Olivia reached down and picked up a piece of paper that fell out the book.

"These are the answers to the quiz." Olivia said as she looked at the paper.

"You're in a lot of trouble bailey." Olivia said as she put her book on the bookshelf.

"Thank you Fitz." Olivia smiled at Fitz. He nodded and walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you going to kick me out of school?" Bailey asked as she sat at the kitchen table. Olivia put her tea kettle on the stove and laughed.

"Kick you out of school? Do you want to get kicked out of school Bailey?"

"Umm I don't know Olivia." Bailey said as she looked at her phone on the table. Olivia turned around when Bailey called her Olivia.

"Olivia?" Olivia said as she sat next to Bailey at the kitchen table.

"Umm I don't mommy." Bailey said when she saw the look on Olivia's face.

"Mommy?" Olivia said. Bailey never called her mommy.

"Umm Ms. Pope." Bailey looked at the table. She didn't know what Olivia wanted to be called.

"You're not getting kicked out of school Bailey. You will be in detention for a month, and no phone or TV." Olivia said as she reached across the table and took Bailey's phone.

"You are also getting a zero on the first test. There are two more test in the class. You need to make a 90 on each test if you don't want to be in my class next year." The tea kettle whistled and Olivia turned off the stove. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat at the table.

"Okay Ms. Pope." Bailey said still looking at the table.

"You are not allowed to talk to Tara anymore." Olivia said when Bailey's phone started ringing. Tara was calling Bailey.

"What!" Bailey looked up and reached across the table. She tried to snatch her phone from Olivia. Olivia took the phone off the table.

"Give me my phone you fake heels bitch!" Bailey screamed at Olivia. Olivia put her tea on the table and reached across the table. She grabbed Bailey by her shirt collar and pulled her towards her. Bailey's lip started trembling. Olivia took a deep breath to calm herself before letting go of Bailey's collar.

"Make it two months." Olivia said calmly.

"You need to be ready for school at 6:00 Bailey. " Olivia said as she drank her tea.

"That's all." Olivia said. Bailey quickly stood up and pushed her chair in before running to her and Natalie's room.

* * *

"Ms. Pope." Natalie walked in Olivia's class holding an apple. Olivia was grading the quizzes from her first class.

"Natalie." Olivia said without looking up from the stack of papers on her desk. Natalie sat the apple on Olivia's desk and tried to sit in her chair.

"Natalie I'm grading papers." Olivia said as she pushed her sister out her chair.

"You're always grading papers Olivia. Let's go to lunch."

"No, do you know where Bailey is?" Olivia asked Natalie as she looked at her watch. Bailey was having lunch detention in her class room for two months.

"Yeah, she is in the cafeteria with her new best friend Kelly. I don't like Bailey Olivia. She likes Tara more than she likes me so Brittney is my best friend again." Olivia pressed the speaker button on her class phone. Campus security answered on the first ring.

"Campus security."

"Hi this is Olivia Pope. I need you to get a student from the cafeteria and bring her to my classroom. Bailey Davis."

"Sure thing Ms. Pope." The security guard said before hanging up the phone.

"Natalie go back to the cafeteria and eat lunch with Brittney." Olivia said as she put the stack of quizzes in a folder.

"Hello Olivia." Fitz walked in Olivia's classroom with a bag from their favorite restaurant.

"Fitz." Olivia smiled as she stood up to give Fitz a kiss.

"I brought you lunch." Fitz kissed Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she opened the bag and took out the take out box.

"I'm here." Bailey mumbled as she walked in the classroom and sat in her seat.

"I will call you after work." Fitz said before walking out the class. Olivia opened her fork and ate some of the pasta. She took a stack of quizzes from another of her classes and looked over her students' answers.

"Is that your stomach growling?" Olivia asked Bailey. Bailey ignored Olivia and chipped her nail polish.

"Did you eat lunch Bailey?"

"No I did not eat lunch Ms. Pope."

"Why not?"

"I don't have any money. I usually get money from Jessica when she is drunk, but she wasn't drinking yesterday."

"Eat this." Olivia walked over to Bailey and handed her the pasta.

"I'm going to the teacher's lounge. Do not leave my class."

"Thanks Ms. Pope." Baileys said as she took the pasta from Olivia.

"Hey where did you get that pasta?" Natalie walked in the class eating an apple.

"Olivia." Bailey said as she ate the pasta. She was starving, and hadn't eaten anything since the noodles at the Japanese restaurant.

"She took you to lunch!" Natalie yelled.

"No she didn't take me lunch. Fitz bought her pasta and she gave it to me. I didn't have any lunch money."

"Oh my mom gives me lunch money." Natalie said as she sat in Olivia's chair and waited for her to come back to her class.

"Why don't you go live with your mom and dad, or do they not want you?" Bailey asked Natalie.

"They do want me. I want to stay with Olivia. Just because Olivia didn't want you doesn't mean my mom and dad don't want me." Natalie said.

"You're a real bitch Natalie." Bailey said as she pushed her chair back.

"Hey Olivia said you are in detention." Natalie called after Bailey. Bailey ignored Natalie and walked to her locker. She grabbed her purse and walked to the nurse's office.

"I don't feel good. Can I call my mom?" Bailey said when the nurse looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach is hurting, and I want to call my mom to come get me." Bailey started crying and holding her stomach.

"Okay we can call your mom. What's your mom's name?" The nurse asked.

"Jessica Davis." Bailey said as she wiped her eyes. The nurse looked through her computer for Jessica's name. She was listed as Bailey's emergency contact.

"Hello?" Jessica said. She was showing a client a painting.

"Hi Mrs. Davis, this is Nurse Stevens. I have your daughter in my office. She is complaining that her stomach hurts."

"Let me speak to her." Jessica said.

"What's wrong Bailey." Jessica asked concerned. She wondered if Bailey had eaten food with nuts again.

"My stomach hurts. Can you come pick me up?" Bailey cried.

"Let me finish showing this client a painting and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Can I just walk over there? It's only two blocks from here."

"Yeah sure Bailey." Jessica said. Her client and Bailey were talking to her at the same time.

"I need to speak your mom, before I give you a note to leave campus.

"Is it okay if she leaves school early?" The nurse asked Jessica.

"Yes it's fine." Jessica said.

"Okay Mrs. Davis." The nurse said. She hung up the phone and wrote Bailey a note to leave campus early. Bailey wiped her eyes and walked out the nurse's office. She smiled when she closed the door and ran down the hall towards the double doors.

"Where are you going Bailey?" Olivia stepped out the teacher's lounge with a bowl of pasta and bottle of water.

"None of your damn business Ms. Pope." Bailey said before running through the double doors.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bailey." Olivia said when Bailey walked in the house.

"Well look who decided to come over to our house. We should feel special Olivia. Bailey is here. What's the matter Bailey? Do you not have any food at your house?" Natalie asked as she put her plate down and walked to the door to stand in front of Bailey.

"Jessica went baby shopping with her sister, and no we don't have any food in the house."

"She didn't take you baby shopping? That's a surprise. I thought you were her baby, because you sure aren't Olivia's baby."

"Natalie shut up! Do not ever say that to Bailey!" Olivia walked to the door and popped Natalie in her mouth. Natalie held her mouth and looked at Olivia. She was shocked she hit her

"You cannot hit me Olivia. I am your sister!" Natalie yelled at Olivia.

"You are a spoiled bitch Natalie!" Bailey yelled at Natalie.

"You don't have any idea of what it's like to too me. You've always had your mom and dad and your sister Olivia. Do you have any idea what it's like to hear your mom and dad arguing because you are your dad's love child? Melanie told me I need to find my egg donor. She told me she hated to see my face because it reminded her of Edison cheating with Olivia. Then Jessica comes along and gets drunk every day, and my dad is always on a business trip!" Bailey yelled at Natalie.

"Bailey." Olivia said.

"I just want to get some food and go back to my house." Bailey walked in the kitchen and Olivia followed her. Natalie stood at the door watching Bailey and Olivia in the kitchen.

"Bailey we need to talk." Olivia said.

"No it's too late to talk Olivia. You can't fix your mistake to cheat with a married man. I just want to get something to eat and go back to my dad and Jessica's house."

"Bailey you're my baby." Olivia said. Bailey put her plate on the table and walked over to Olivia.

"I'm not a baby Olivia." Bailey said as she looked at Olivia wipe tears out her eyes. Olivia watched Bailey sit at the table and eat her food. Natalie walked out the door to go Sophia and Raymond's house.

"Bailey you are staying with me." Olivia said when Bailey put her plate in the sink.

"I'm going to my dad and Jessica's house." Bailey said. You can't stop me from going there." Bailey turned to walk out the kitchen and Olivia grabbed her. She picked her up and held her.

"Put me down crazy lady!" Bailey yelled at Olivia.

"I'm not letting you go. You're my baby." Olivia said as she held Bailey. She was heavy but she was not putting her down. Bailey tried to get out of Olivia grasp and Olivia tightened her hold and pulled her up on her hip. Bailey stopped fighting and put her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia felt tears on her shirt. Olivia leaned against the counter and held Bailey in her arms. She let Bailey cry on her shirt.

"You're back is going to hurt tomorrow." Bailey said through her tears after she had been crying a few minutes and Olivia was leaning on the counter. Olivia laughed.

"You can put me down now mommy." Bailey said when she saw Olivia shifting her weight on her legs.

"Am I still grounded for two months?" Bailey asked when Olivia put her down.

"No baby. You are not grounded."

"Am I still getting a zero on the first test?"

"No, you're not going to get a zero on the first test. I will write you a make-up test."

"Thank you mommy." Bailey said as she hugged Olivia.

"You're welcome baby." Olivia said as she hugged Bailey.


	16. Chapter 16

"Natalie what are you doing here?' Sophia opened the door and Natalie ran in the house.

"Why are their suitcases in here?" Natalie asked as she looked around the room at the luggage by the door.

"We're going on a cruise Natalie." Sophia said as she looked in the hallway for Olivia before closing the door. It was 9:00 at night and Olivia knew they were going to the airport in a few hours for their red eye flight to Miami.

"What! I want to go on a cruise!' Natalie said. Sophia looked at how excited Natalie was and crossed her arms. She told Natalie last week they were going on a cruise for two weeks.

"Natalie I told you last week you cannot go on a cruise with us. You have school, and we're taking you to Disneyworld for winter break." Sophia said.

"Natalie what are doing here? Where is Olivia?" Raymond asked as he walked out the kitchen with two glasses of wine.

"I don't want to stay with Olivia; she likes Bailey more than she likes me." Natalie said as Raymond handed Sophia her glass of wine.

"Natalie you and Bailey need to get it together." Raymond said.

"You don't want me!" Natalie said as her lip started trembling.

"Natalie you know we want you, but we are going on a cruise baby. We will bring you and Bailey presents." Sophia said.

"Call Olivia." Raymond said when Natalie starting crying.

"Hello?" Olivia said without looking at her caller ID. She was writing a make-up test for Bailey.

"Olivia you and Bailey need to come over right now. We are having a family meeting." Sophia said.

"I'm busy mom. Natalie can stay with you and dad."

"No she cannot Olivia. We are going on a cruise and we are getting ready to go to the airport."

"Mom Natalie doesn't want to stay with me and Bailey, and quite frankly I'm tired of Bailey and Natalie fighting."

"Olivia your dad and I will keep the kids on the weekends so you can spend time with Fitz, and I will make sure they stop fighting. Please come get Natalie so we do not have to cancel our cruise Olivia."

"Fine." Olivia said.

"Bailey come on." Olivia said as she closed her chemistry book.

"Where are we going?"

"Family meeting." Olivia said as she grabbed her keys.

"I don't want to go to a family meeting."

"Let's go bailey!" Olivia shouted as she opened the door and waited for Bailey to walk in the hallway. Olivia locked the door and they walked across the street. Sophia answered the door when she heard Olivia knock.

"Have a seat Bailey." Sophia said as she pointed for Bailey to sit next to Natalie on the sofa.

"I don't want to sit next to Natalie."

"I don't repeat myself." Sophia said sternly. Bailey rolled her eyes at Sophia and sat next to Natalie.

"Why is your problem?" Sophia said to Natalie and Bailey. Olivia sat next to Raymond at the dining room table.

"I want Bailey to stay with her dad and Jessica so I can have my sister back." Natalie said.

"She is my mommy go stay with your own mom!" Bailey shouted at Natalie.

"Okay." Sophia said as she put her hand up.

"When we come back from our cruise, you two will be spending the weekends with us. Natalie Olivia is Bailey's mom, and Bailey Olivia is Natalie's sister.

"That means she likes more than she likes you!" Bailey said. Natalie looked at Olivia with tears in her eyes. Olivia walked over and hugged Natalie.

"You let Bailey replace me." Natalie cried into Olivia's shirt.

"Bailey is not replacing you Natalie. You're still my sister." Olivia said as she wiped Natalie's tears.

"Do you like Bailey more than me?" Natalie asked Olivia.

"No I don't like Bailey more than you Natalie."

"What?! You don't like me more than Natalie!" Bailey shouted at Olivia.

"I love you both the same, but in different ways." Olivia said.

"What do you mean in different ways?" Natalie asked Olivia.

"Natalie." Sophia sat next to Natalie on the Sophia.

"I mean you're my awesome sister and Bailey is my awesome daughter." Olivia said trying to make Natalie laugh. Sophia and Raymond smiled at Olivia.

"We need to be getting to the airport." Raymond said.

"When are we going on vacation mommy?" Natalie asked Sophia.

"You and Bailey are going to Disneyworld for winter break if you can stop fighting."

"We can stop fighting." Bailey said quickly.

"Okay. We will call you when we get to Miami." Sophia said. Olivia looked at her phone and saw Fitz was calling her. She stepped in the hallway to answer Fitz call.

"Hello Livvy." Fitz said.

"Hi Fitz." Olivia always grinned whenever Fitz called her phone.

"I took the night off and I'm waiting outside your door with a bowl of popcorn and bottle of wine."

"Ummm that sounds good. I will be home in a few minutes." Olivia said.

"Hey." Fitz said when he saw Olivia walking to her door. Bailey and Natalie were walking behind her.

"Hi Fitz!" Bailey and Natalie said at the same time.

"Hello Bailey and Natalie." Fitz said.

"It's time for bed." Olivia said as she looked at her watch.

"Can we watch a movie with you and Fitz?" Natalie asked Olivia.

"No you have school tomorrow." Olivia said. Fitz sat the popcorn and wine on the coffee table as he looked for a movie for them to watch.

"What do you want to watch Livvy?" Fitz asked when Bailey and Natalie were in their room giggling.

"Umm something sliding in and out." Olivia said as she looked at Fitz pants. Fitz looked at Olivia and laughed. He turned on a romantic comedy and they watched the movie while eating popcorn and sharing a glass of wine.

"Still want to watch me slide in an out?" Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear when the movie went off. Olivia leaned up and kissed Fitz. She pulled her throw off the sofa and wrapped it around Fitz.

"Right here?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"If you can contain your moaning." Olivia said as she slid her yoga pants down her hips." Fitz laughed.

"You can't contain your moaning Livvy." Fitz put his arms under Olivia's legs and swiftly carried her to their bedroom. They both already had a drawer in each other's bedrooms.

"Oh ahhh." Olivia moaned loudly as Fitz entered her.

"Told you so." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia.


End file.
